


House Of Cards

by corpuscallos_m



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, seungwhores, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpuscallos_m/pseuds/corpuscallos_m
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We--you can buy this." Seungri fumbles with the magazine, almost tearing it as he opens it to a bookmarked page. He points at a picture of a very extravagant and expensive-looking house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Of Cards

**From** : maknae  
xxxxxxxxxx  
10:28PM xx/xx/xx

_hey Hyung, I'm home and Jiyong Hyung is going to be out clubbing til late~_

**From** : top hyung  
xxxxxxxxxx  
10:29PM xx/xx/xx

_i'm coming downstairs_

Less than five minutes later, Seungri hears a knock at the door. He scurries from his seat on the couch to answer it, nearly tripping over his own feet on the way. It's Seunghyun, as he eagerly expected.

"You could just let yourself in you know," Seungri says.

"I fucking heard you race to the door. Besides, you always get pissy when people don't knock!" Seunghyun complains as he kicks off his shoes.

So maybe Seungri did race to the door. It isn't like he is going to let a golden opportunity like him and Seunghyun with an apartment to themselves for the night slip. 

"Yeah, but I invited you down--nice pajama pants," Seungri notes with a bit of sarcasm, looking down at Seunghyun's brightly patterned pants.

"Shut up, I like them." Seunghyun furrows his brow and pouts.

"They would look nicer on my floor." Seungri smirks, getting straight to the point as he shuffles closers to Seunghyun, hooking his fingers inside the waistband of said pants and snapping it back. Seunghyun swats his hand away and rubs his stomach. 

"Are you sure Jiyong is going to be gone for a while? Like, a couple hours at least?" Seunghyun asks, worried.

"Yeah he told me so himself because he wanted me to take Gaho out," Seungri says as he begins to walk to his room.

"Did you?" Seunghyun follows.

" _Yes_." Seungri sighs. "Now come on."

"This isn't very romantic," Seunghyun mumbles as he walks in first. He dodges the various piles of clothes and junk on the floor until he can make a leap for the bed. When he makes it, he laughs at himself. 

"Man, how does Jiyong let you live with him?" Seunghyun asks, looking around. 

"I keep the mess in here and he doesn't care." Seungri shrugs and moves to sit down next to Seunghyun, not even caring what he's stepping on. Seungri sees the annoyed look on Seunghyun's face as he sits down next to him, probably mad that he made such a big effort to be careful. Seungri leans in and kisses that pout away. When Seungri moves back, Seunghyun chases after him and then they're kissing again.

Seungri kisses Seunghyun slowly at first, wanting to make this last, but his body wants hard and fast and _now_ so Seungri leans into Seunghyun, pushing him down onto the bed. Seungri's hands run down Seunghyun's front and up his sides, and Seungri enjoys the small shiver Seunghyun gives at the touch. 

Seungri tries to memorize every curve underneath the fabric because he knows Seunghyun won't let him touch his bare skin. Seungri tries to snake his hands underneath the hem of Seunghyun's shirt anyway. Seunghyun takes in a sharp breath, breaking the kiss.

"Don't."

"Aw, come on, please?" Seungri begs, his fingers unmoving. 

"No," Seunghyun says firmly. Seungri sighs and slides his hands out. It's frustrating but he doesn't want to force Seunghyun into anything. Seungri knows Seunghyun senses his disappointment. "Just--just not yet, okay?"

"Well, when?" Seungri asks, toying with the hem of the shirt and hoping that Seunghyun will say something like "right now."

"Later?"

"That's a promise and I'm going to remember it," Seungri says before leaning down to kiss Seunghyun again. He makes no complaints when Seungri reaches for his pants instead. 

Seungri pulls down the neon colored pants in haste, sort of wanting Seunghyun to feel bad about not taking his shirt off but when Seunghyun squirms awkwardly he immediately regrets it and reminds himself to stop being so fucking selfish. At least he left the boxers on, he supposes. 

Seungri evens the playing field by leaning back and discarding his own pants. He even goes the extra mile and takes off his shirt too. It eases his guilt a bit. 

And then Seunghyun's hands are touching him, running over his stomach and up to his pecs. Seungri feels a little put off by this double standard of touching that Seunghyun has set but he can't really find the strength to complain when Seunghyun is rubbing his thumb over his nipple, making him moan. And he really can't even be bothered to think about complaining when Seunghyun leans up and sucks his nipple into his mouth. Seunghyun's teeth graze him just so, sending electricity through Seungri's veins. He's never known that such an area could be so sensitive. Or maybe it's just the effect Seunghyun has on him. 

Before he can really enjoy it, Seunghyun moves away and Seungri whines a bit at the loss. He's upset until he notices Seunghyun pushing his pants down and off the rest of the way. Now he is just in a t-shirt and boxers and this is the most undressed Seungri has ever seen him. 

They have been together for roughly a week and have only managed to get away with short make out sessions. Well, there was also the one hand job exception, but Seunghyun was the one on the receiving end of that. There is never any time for anything else because on top of scheduling, they both live with other people who are never gone at the right times and would definitely notice if the Seunghyuns start spending too much time together. Even if they could make up the most convincing story, there is too much risk involved. Now is the first time since they've been together that everything is laid out conveniently for them. They are both home, it's late, Jiyong's gone, and Seungri has the apartment to himself. 

Seunghyun lies back in the bed, with an inviting expression, and Seungri closes in on him in an instant. He kisses along Seunghyun's jaw and down his neck, taking his time mapping out the skin he _can_ see with his mouth. He licks a trail up to Seunghyun's ear and bites down on the lobe. Seunghyun moans for the first time that night. Seungri moves back down his neck, nipping and mouthing the skin along the way.

He really wants to go lower but can't because of Seunghyun's state of dress. Seungri improvises by trying to get as close to Seunghyun as he can and then their hips meet and they both gasp at the contact. Seungri rolls his hips down a second time and then he can't stop, the friction is too intense. Seunghyun moans and Seungri hears it right in Seungri's ear and it feels good to know Seunghyun is enjoying it too, but then Seunghyun grabs his hips, stilling them.

"Prep me."

After hearing that, Seungri leaps for his bedside table a little too fast and nearly falls off the bed. Seunghyun lets out a snort of laughter so Seungri kicks him in the shin. The sexy mood they've built up is a little ruined, but Seungri is too busy looking for lube and a condom to care. When he sits up, Seunghyun doesn't even have his boxers off and Seungri makes an annoyed noise. 

"Why are you still--" Seungri doesn't even finish the thought as he leans forward and pulls Seunghyun's boxers down. Seunghyun makes an awkward noise, something between a gasp and a yelp, as Seungri exposes him. 

Seungri stops once the boxers are at mid-thigh and stares kind of dumbly at _everything_. Despite stealing a glance while giving him a hand job, this is the first time he's ever really looked at Seunghyun's dick. 

"Stop fucking looking at it like that," Seunghyun says, wriggling his legs like he wants to cross them. 

"It's... nice," Seungri says dumbly. And then he wishes he had said nothing at all.

" _Nice_? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Seunghyun sounds more worried than anything and Seungri is at least thankful he's not mad. 

"I don't know," Seungri says. Seunghyun sighs and pushes his boxers the rest of the way off for Seungri. When he sits back he spreads his legs. 

It's the most intimate and sexy and demanding thing Seungri's ever seen Seunghyun do and it was just one motion, one tiny insignificant motion, albeit a necessary one. 

Seungri scrambles to open the lubricant, spilling more than he needs on his hands and then his fingers are at Seunghyun's entrance. Suddenly everything feels like it's going a bit too fast and Seungri really wants this to be special but the way his dick is feeling overrides every possible concern about what they're doing and he pushes in a finger. 

Seunghyun tenses a little before relaxing. Seungri tries to ease his finger in slowly, but he's entranced by the way Seunghyun's body just gives and he might be forcing it a little. Seunghyun doesn't complain. Seungri experimentally slides his finger out and then back in, checking Seunghyun's face for discomfort he doesn't find.

After a few thrusts, Seungri pulls his finger all the way out before adding more lube and introducing a second one. He watches as a bit of discomfort comes into Seunghyun's expression, but he doesn't look pained. 

Seungri experiments a little more, scissoring his fingers slowly and watching the muscle stretch for them. Seunghyun makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat and Seungri is a little worried, though he knows if Seunghyun wanted him to stop he would say something. He starts moving his fingers back and forth in a normal rhythm when suddenly the sound of the front door slamming open and then shut resonates throughout the apartment. Both of them freeze.

"No fucking way," Seungri says. It's only eleven and Jiyong promised him, _promised_ , he wouldn't be home until at least one or two in the morning!

"What the fuck! You said he wouldn't be home!" Seunghyun whines in a harsh whisper.

"Shut up, I know! He said he would be home at like, two!" Seungri whispers back, his voice just as harsh. 

And then there's a slight knock on his door before it opens.

"Seungri-yah, I'm home because I--oh, um." And then the door closes. 

Not only were they both pretty much naked, but Seungri still had two fingers _inside_ Seunghyun. And Jiyong saw. 

Seungri pulls his fingers out and sits back.

" _Fuck!_ " He doesn't give a shit who hears because he didn't even get to have sex with his boyfriend one time before they were caught. He glances at Seunghyun who looks so ashamed and lost, and Seungri feels angry all over again. "Hyung--"

"Don't. Just don't." 

Seunghyun grabs his boxers and pants and Seungri thinks he's leaving.

"Don't leave, please," Seungri begs and Seunghyun stops.

"I'm not, I just... I just don't want to have sex anymore. I'll leave when he's gone. To save myself the embarrassment," Seunghyun says as he dresses himself. "I want to sleep."

Seungri thinks of how Seunghyun will have to see Jiyong later anyway, but stops himself from saying it. 

"I don't think he saw that much. My back was to the door," Seungri says instead. Seunghyun just grumbles and Seungri knows nothing he can say will make him feel better. 

Seungri sighs and throws his own shirt back on. He shoves the laid out lube and condom off the bed before lying down, not in the mood to care where they land. Seunghyun lies next to him, and Seungri curls into him slowly, apprehensive. 

"Now what?" Seungri thinks aloud. 

"I don't know. Do you think he'll tell anyone?" Seunghyun asks as he cuddles Seungri who relaxes when he feels Seunghyun's arms around him. Well, as much as he can relax in his current state. 

"I fucking hope not," Seungri replies and sighs. He tries not to think about it-- or what is probably the worst case of blue balls he's ever experienced-- and focuses on sleeping instead. 

It's at least two hours before he actually falls asleep.   
_________________

A couple of days pass before Seungri has a chance to actually talk to Jiyong. Or rather, that Jiyong has a chance to talk with him. In the studio, no less. Seungri happens to be fooling around on the computer alone, writing lyrics no one will probably ever see, when Jiyong walks in.

Seungri watches as Jiyong crosses the room and plops down in a chair. Tension sets in as Seungri mentally prepares to be yelled at. But Jiyong doesn't seem tense at all. In fact he has quite a Cheshire Cat grin. 

"You and hyung, huh?" Jiyong asks, lifting his brows. 

"Um, yeah," Seungri mumbles trying to focus on the computer screen, really not ready to meet Jiyong's eyes just yet.

"Don't look so tense, geez," Jiyong says before laughing. Seungri finally looks up to meet his eyes. "You think you're in trouble or something? I'm not your mom."

Seungri thinks he's right, Youngbae is the mom. God what would he do if Youngbae found out? He certainly wouldn't take it as well as Jiyong is. 

"But I do want to say one thing," Jiyong pauses and Seungri perks up. "Can you... not fuck hyung in our apartment? It's like, a courtesy thing. I mean, like, I don't bring girls to the apartment." Jiyong picks at the breaking plastic of the arm chair as he says it. Seungri is so embarrassed that he chokes on his own spit, resulting in a coughing fit. 

"How much did you fucking see?" Seungri blurts out. 

"Enough to know you're on top." Jiyong snickers, obviously thrilled with Seungri's embarrassment. "But don't worry, I didn't see, like, anything hanging out. Or anything."

Seungri wants to disappear into his chair he's so embarrassed. 

"I'm sorry." Sorry that he actually has to have this conversation with Jiyong. 

"Don't be, just take it somewhere else next time," Jiyong says as he begins to stand. Seungri's head jerks up in surprise.

"Wait. You're not mad? You're not going to yell at me about how I'm going to break up the band and shit?" Seungri asks. 

"You know, I thought about it. I did want to yell at you because I didn't want to deal with some fucking lovers' quarrel of yours breaking up Big Bang, but then I thought, you're not going to break up the band, because _I won't let you_." Jiyong goes from casual to dead serious in half a sentence. Seungri cowers a bit in his chair. "So, we're clear? No sex at the dorms and no breaking up the band. Got it?"

"Got it," Seungri agrees meekly. 

Jiyong is halfway out the door before Seungri stops him.

"Hyung, wait!" Jiyong turns around. "You, um, didn't tell anyone right?"

"I'm not stupid!" Jiyong laughs and leaves with that. Seungri breathes a heavy sigh after he's gone, feeling like he was holding his breath throughout their entire conversation.  
_________________

"He said that?" Seunghyun asks in disbelief as he and Seungri walk down the hallways of YG. 

"Yeah."

There's a moment of silence before Seunghyun speaks again. 

"Hotel?" he suggests.

"What?"

"Hotel."

Seungri stops walking and Seunghyun stops a couple steps ahead. 

"Are you serious? What if we get caught? We can't just go to a love hotel!" Seungri yells and Seunghyun shushes him.

"Keep your voice down." Seunghyun looks around cautiously. "A regular hotel, stupid," Seunghyun explains.

"Oh."

"I'll book us one." And then Seunghyun walks off and disappears around a corner. 

Seungri tries to chase him down because who just says that without giving the details but Seunghyun is completely gone. Seungri is somewhere between annoyed and confused before he shrugs and makes his way back towards the dance studio. Seunghyun is always just a little weird and aloof like that. It's a slightly annoying personality trait Seungri has learned to deal with over the years.   
_________________

**From** : top hyung  
xxxxxxxxxx  
2:16PM xx/xx/xx

_midnight on saturday. marriott. room 1620. be there! kekeke_

**From** : maknae  
xxxxxxxxxx  
2:25PM xx/xx/xx

_midnight!? Hyung, I have schedule at 5AM!! TT_

Seungri grumbles as he makes his way into the elevator of the hotel. It is too late for hotel sex shenanigans. He has to be at a taping for _Enjoy Today_ at five in the morning. He groans, knowing he's going to have to drown himself in coffee followed by power naps for the rest of the day. But the excitement of actually getting to sleep with Seunghyun overrides those thoughts. 

The elevator dings and he's on the sixteenth floor. He wanders around, looking for the right room number and is pretty sure he's made a complete circle when he finally finds it and knocks. 

Seunghyun answers in only a button down shirt with a few of the top buttons undone and jeans. He looks smug as he drags Seungri into the room and slams the door. 

"Only one layer?" Seungri comments, all too interested in the definition of skin behind that shirt. 

"Thought I'd be nicer," Seunghyun says. "And sexier," he adds as an afterthought, wiggling his ass a little bit and then laughing. Seungri rolls his eyes, not ready to admit that Seunghyun is right. 

"Allow me to help," Seungri says as he removes his own jacket. discarding it on the floor. He pauses before he taking it a step further and removing his shirt. "I remember the promise, hyung," he says.

Seungri saunters over to Seunghyun, fingers stopping at the first still-buttoned button of Seunghyun's shirt. He can feel the heat of Seunghyun's skin, see the lack of another layer underneath. It's all too inviting.

"Please, let me," Seungri begs, slowly undoing the button, then dipping down to kiss the barely exposed skin. He stops then, because Seunghyun hasn't reacted yet and usually by the first touch he's pushing Seungri away. 

"Not-- not all the way," Seunghyun says, compromising, and Seungri knows it's the best he's going to get. He wants to argue how fucking ridiculous it is that he is allowed to see and touch Seunghyun everywhere else but his torso and chest. However, he keeps his mouth shut. At least Seunghyun is trying, and that's all he can really ask for. 

Seungri undresses him slowly, button by button, gently kissing each new expanse of skin until bending forward becomes awkward. Seungri actually makes it all the way to the last button and is wondering when Seunghyun is going to tell him to stop. He finally does when Seungri tries to push the fabric apart, grabbing his wrists and mumbling a "no." He then crosses his arms over his chest in defense. 

Seungri just purses his lips in annoyance before he gently kisses Seunghyun's skin right below the collarbone. He has never been able to touch, to see. It's a turn on and a sign of trust at the same time. 

He rests his head on Seunghyun's chest and just feels. He can feel Seunghyun's chest rising and falling and the thump-thump of his heartbeat. 

"This is so nice," Seungri says, feeling the way Seunghyun shifts underneath him, nervous but not uncomfortable. 

Seungri begins to plant kisses all over again through the slight sliver of exposed skin, heading south until his knees hit the floor. He kisses Seunghyun's belly, noting to himself how he can feel nothing but firm muscles under his lips. He wonders how his hyung was ever ashamed of such a perfect body. 

Seungri runs lips over Seunghyun's bellybutton before he buries his nose in his slight happy trail. He moves even lower until he is face to face with Seunghyun's clothed erection.

"You get turned on so easily," Seungri says as he palms the front of Seunghyun's jeans and hears Seunghyun curse. 

Seungri rubs his thumbs over Seunghyun's still clothed hipbones just to see if he can. He takes the hitch of breath and slight jolt from Seunghyun as a good sign. Seungri definitely isn't being pushed away. He drags his hands down and dips his fingers into Seunghyun's jeans, teasingly pulling at the fabric before reaching for the button and zipper. 

He pulls Seunghyun's pants along with his boxers, just a little bit down his thighs, freeing his cock. 

Seungri brings it to his lips teasingly. He puffs out a breath and hears Seunghyun let out a short whine. He's always wanted to do this. So many times he's had to imagine it. Being this close and this in control sends a shiver down Seungri's spine. 

He slowly breathes hot air onto the tip of Seunghyun's erection again, hearing Seunghyun inhale this time. There's a large hand at the back of his head, pressing him forward. Seungri resists the pressure, enjoying teasing Seunghyun all too much, until he looks up to see Seunghyun staring down at him with a powerful, heated gaze. He can't hold back after that.

Seunghyun lets out a deep sigh when his cock finally slides slowly into Seungri's mouth. Seungri takes in all the sensations he's only imagined before, the taste, the heat, the _everything_. After a moment, he sucks and pulls back. The groan Seunghyun lets out urges him on. 

He licks at the head of Seunghyun's cock, swirling his tongue around it before swiping it on the sensitive underside. Seunghyun moans and pulls at his hair, just like Seungri's always hoped. He closes his mouth over the tip once again and hums his satisfaction. 

Eventually Seungri stops his ministrations, a bit regretful at how Seunghyun lets out a disappointed sound. But iff Seungri continues, he's not going to be able to stop until Seunghyun orgasms. 

"Don't stop," Seunghyun pleads, his grip still tight on Seungri's hair. 

"I want to fuck you though," Seungri says and then he feels Seunghyun's grip loosen. 

"Okay."

Seunghyun goes to the bed and lies down on his back without hesitation. Seungri is half a step behind, crawling over him with a smile. Their lips meet and Seungri supposes Seunghyun doesn't mind the taste of himself that much. 

"I didn't bring anything, did you?" Seungri asks and Seunghyun gives him a look.

"Yes because someone has to think in this relationship." Seunghyun reaches down and over the bed to retrieve what Seungri likes to call his "man bag," fishing inside for what they need. 

" _Heey_ ," Seungri whines, drawing out the word. Seunghyun just silently shoves lube and a condom at him. "So romantic," Seungri mumbles with a slight frown.

When Seunghyun lies back down, Seungri notices how his shirt falls open just a bit and how he ends up seeing a hint of a nipple. Seunghyun catches him staring and throws his shirt over it in a second flat, giving Seungri a dirty look. 

Seungri just sighs, rolls his eyes, and grabs at Seunghyun's still partially clothed lower half, pulling off the garments in one swift movement. He tosses them off the bed, to Seunghyun's visible dismay. They are probably designer jeans or something.

He spreads Seunghyun's legs, pushing his knees up and out. Seunghyun looks a little flustered, but Seungri isn't about to console him when the guy gets prudish about a damn nipple. 

After coating a few fingers with the lubricant, Seungri places them at Seunghyun's entrance and pauses. He decides right then to take his time instead of just going for it like last time. Seungri's fingers rub in little circles around the muscle, and smooth themselves up and down the crack of Seunghyun's ass. He uses his free hand to massage the back of Seunghyun's thigh, running his hand to and from the back of his knee to his ass. Seunghyun lets out little sighs every now and then, relaxing more and more as Seungri goes on. 

Seungri pushes the tip of his finger in just barely, before pulling back out. He means to ease Seunghyun into it, but Seunghyun looks annoyed so Seungri does it again just to spite him. The second time, Seunghyun cranes his neck up to glare at him. Seungri just smirks at him before pushing his finger all the way inside. 

Seunghyun lets out a contented noise as Seungri thrusts his finger in and out. He only does it a few times until he decides Seunghyun is ready for a second finger. He slowly eases it in with the first one and watches as Seunghyun moans softly and bites his lower lip. It must be getting good, Seungri thinks, wishing Seunghyun would make that expression more often. 

He moves his free hand to Seunghyun's cock, slowly fisting it as he scissors his fingers inside. Seungri scissors them near the entrance too, wanting to Seunghyun to be ready and open for him. 

"Fucking--get on with it," Seunghyun demands. Seungri pushes in a third finger and sets a quick pace. If Seunghyun doesn't want to do slow, then fine. 

When he turns and hooks his fingers, Seunghyun lets out a small, surprised cry and his cock twitches in Seungri's hand. It sends a shiver of electricity down Seungri's chest, knowing he can do that to his hyung. He does it again, aiming for that spot, wanting to hear Seunghyun make that noise again. 

Seunghyun pants and moans every time Seungri's fingers brush up against his prostate. He arches into Seungri's touch, as if he wants to feel that pleasure more and more. Seungri wants to give it to him, wants to see him come undone from his fingers alone. He would make it good too, make it so Seunghyun wouldn't even care about not getting the real thing. However, Seungri stops despite himself and pulls his fingers out. 

Seunghyun opens his eyes, watching Seungri as he takes off his pants and roll the condom on. Before Seungri positions himself, he just looks at Seunghyun, takimg it all in, the way his chest slowly rises and falls, the anticipation in his eyes, how pliable his body is spread out beneath him. 

Seungri scoots forward and pushes in slowly. A tight heat engulfs him, overpowering his other senses, and he has to resist going at it fast and hard. 

He stops when he's completely inside and looks to Seunghyun whose eyes are clenched shut, looking almost pained. Seungri leans forward and kisses his chest, holding him at his torso. 

"Relax," Seungri says which is ridiculous because he can barely relax himself. After wanting this for so long he's finding it hard to hold back. He's shaking with need and his voice is unsteady. "I'm going to move now," he warns, rubbing Seunghyun's sides. 

Seungri gives one shallow thrust, then another and another. He gradually goes faster and deeper each time until finding an even pace. Sounds of their panting and the bed creaking fill the room.

"So good," Seungri mumbles, getting lost in the feel of Seunghyun's hot body beneath him. 

Seunghyun grabs hold of Seungri's arms at the same time one of his long legs haphazardly drapes over Seungri's back. Seungri pushes the other one up by the back of the knee, trying to get in deeper, to make it easier. Their height difference makes their position a bit awkward, but it feels too good for Seungri to care.

He slows down and slides in and out at a nearly agonizingly slow pace. He hisses and shudders, enjoying the way he intimately sinks all the way inside and then pulls all the way out, unhurried. Seungri is too caught up in his own world to notice that Seunghyun isn't really doing anything until he speaks up. 

"Seungri stop." Seungri does, surprised. "Can I flip over? This is hurting my back," Seunghyun says, letting go of Seungri's arms. 

"Sorry," Seungri mumbles. He thought it was going so well, too. 

He pulls out and leans back as Seunghyun repositions himself, getting on all fours. Seungri can't resist in this position and slaps Seunghyun's ass hard, maybe a little bit in retaliation for being a mood killer, maybe a little bit because Seunghyun has a really nice ass. 

"What the fuck?!" Seunghyun cries.

"Sorry," Seungri lies. He gives a second, lighter slap, intended to be more playful as he lines himself up again. 

Seungri knows Seunghyun feels him there because he pushes his ass back, making it clear he wants Seungri inside of him again. It's such a minuscule gesture, but Seungri curses, knowing that Seunghyun wants it that bad. He grabs a hold of Seunghyun's hips and plunges forward, not slow at all. 

He thrusts until every other sound in the room is drowned out by the slap of skin on skin and Seunghyun's moans. Seunghyun had the right idea in mind, this is much better. Part of Seungri regrets how less intimate it is, but part of him also loves the sheer power he has over the older man. 

It isn't long before they begin to lose control. Seunghyun falls onto his forearms, barely able to keep himself upright as Seungri pounds into him. His shirt falls forward along with him, exposing the skin of his back. 

Seungri takes the opportunity and drapes his body over Seunghyun, pushing the shirt practically over his head, wanting to feel skin, to feel heat. He nips at Seunghyun's shoulder blades but it isn't enough. 

He pulls Seunghyun up and back by his waist as he stills inside him, bringing them both to their knees. He pushes the shirt off of Seunghyun's body, practically ripping it. Once it's out of the way, Seungri feels every inch of skin he can reach. His palms run over Seunghyun's nipples, up to his collarbones and back down to the soft skin of his stomach. Seungri bites more than kisses at Seunghyun's neck and shoulders, steadily restarting a rhythm with his hips. Seunghyun lets him leave marks as he moans out his pleasure. 

Seungri's hands are back at Seunghyun's hips in seconds, his blunt fingernails digging into the skin there as Seunghyun falls onto his forearms again. Seungri leans back and watches his dick slide in and out of Seunghyun. It's such a lewd and intimate thing to see but Seungri can't look away. Never has he been able to see this for himself. It's so much hotter than just feeling it alone. 

He watches and wonders how it feels for Seunghyun, wonders what Seunghyun's face looks like. He glances up and just barely sees that Seunghyun's eyes are shut tight as he scrabbles for purchase in the bedding, grasping desperately onto the sheets as Seungri rocks into him. 

Seunghyun's mouth opens slightly with every little gasp and moan, how sweat dampens his bangs and makes his bare back glisten. Seungri can feel himself sweating too. 

" _Yes_ ," Seunghyun hisses through his teeth. "So close, so close."

Upon hearing those words, Seungri's mouth goes dry and he can't take it anymore. It's too much; he needs to come. But he wants Seunghyun to come first. Seungri reaches around and grabs Seunghyun's cock, fisting it tightly while speeding back up. Seunghyun curses and moans in an almost embarrassingly high pitched way. It's so strangely hot to see his normally stoic and awkward hyung come undone like this. 

Suddenly, he feels Seunghyun's hand clasp around his own, guiding him. Seungri's hand follows Seunghyun's, touching him just how he wants it. Seungri strokes him once, twice, and by the third Seunghyun comes, body shaking with the effort. 

Seungri finally allows himself to let go then. Feeling the heat of Seunghyun's come on his hand along with the clench of the muscles surrounding him is too much. He's gone, coming with a loud groan, buried deep inside of Seunghyun. 

When Seungri pulls out, Seunghyun falls completely onto the bed, his legs too shaky to keep himself upright anymore. Seungri collapses next to him, still coherent enough to not lie on top of Seunghyun. They're both panting hard, trying to recover.

They lazily move into each other. Seunghyun slowly turns on his side and faces Seungri. Seunghyun moves to rub his sweat-soaked face into Seungri's neck. It should feel gross but feels surprisingly intimate instead, Seungri knowing that Seunghyun is like that because of him. Seungri drapes an arm over him lazily the same time their legs tangle together. 

When their breathing evens out, Seungri tears himself away momentarily to peel off the condom and throw it into the wastebasket. He returns to Seunghyun's pouty face and laughs as he lies back down. 

"I thought you were leaving," Seunghyun says, his voice raspy. 

"Not yet," Seungri promises and reaches over Seunghyun to turn off the lamp and set the alarm clock. Seunghyun grumbles something about being squished, and Seungri just laughs and lies on Seunghyun a little longer just because. 

Before rolling off of Seunghyun, he grabs some tissues from the nightstand and cleans Seunghyun's belly and his own hand. When he's done, he tosses them off the bed, aiming for the wastebasket. However, he misses the shot completely because he's distracted by what he sees.

"Do you have-- are those _moobs_?" Seungri asks, dumbfounded. Before he can get a better look, Seunghyun crosses his arms over his chest.

"No!!" Seunghyun cries. Suddenly his shyness about taking his shirt off makes a little more sense.

"Oh my god, you do," Seungri says, and Seunghyun looks about two seconds away from leaving Seungri for forever. "They're not bad!" Seungri says quickly, and Seunghyun gives him the most pathetic look ever. Seungri can't help but laugh, because this whole time Seunghyun was embarrassed over nothing.

"Shut up," Seunghyun mumbles as he turns away from Seungri.

"No, no, nono, _hyung_ ," Seungri pleads, really wanting to convince Seunghyun that he isn't laughing at his... predicament, but at how pathetically endearing Seunghyun is. "It's just-- cute."

" _Cute_?" Seunghyun scowls over his shoulder, arms still crossed over his chest.

"Yes, cute. You're cute."

"I have fucking _tits_!" Seunghyun yells, like he has a tail or some sort of bizarre deformity. It's such a ridiculous outburst that Seungri laughs even harder. 

"Oh my god, hyung--I'm not, I'm not laughing at you because--but," Seungri says, struggling through his giggles. Seunghyun turns completely on his side and hunches his back as Seungri's laughter fades away. "Hyung."

"No."

"I'm sorry, just, just let me see them," Seungri begs.

" _Hell_ no."

"Please? I promise I'm done laughing okay?" Seungri offers. When Seunghyun doesn't acknowledge him, Seungri tries touching him a bit, just by running a hand up Seunghyun's arm. "Please," Seungri begs again. 

Seunghyun doesn't answer, his back remaining unmoved and tense. Seungri keeps trying to gently persuade him with soft touches and little pleadings every few moments until Seunghyun finally speaks up.

"If you laugh at me, then I'm leaving you." And then Seunghyun turns back over, faces Seungri and uncrosses his arms. 

They're not really anything, nothing anybody would notice unless they were looking for them. But they're there, two small mounds of fat left behind after Seunghyun's last diet. Seungri reaches out and touches the soft flesh, experimentally pressing and squeezing. When he really starts to enjoy it, Seunghyun swats his hands away. 

"That's enough," he says. 

"They're cute, just like the rest of you," Seungri says, and he really intends it as a compliment. Seunghyun, of course, doesn't hear it that way and groans.

"Thanks." Seunghyun rolls his eyes. 

Seungri sighs. "You know what I meant!"

Seunghyun doesn't agree or disagree; he just lies on his back, and Seungri knows he's silently telling Seungri to just drop it and go to sleep. 

Seunghyun struggles as he lifts the covers over the both of them. Seungri thinks he's not really sure if it's the sheet or the blanket he's lifting up but all that matters is that they're covered from the chilly air in the room. When Seungri snuggles into him, he realizes that they're both still very much naked and doesn't miss the opportunity to run a hand up Seunghyun's bare side.

"Stop it," Seunghyun whines as he frowns with closed eyes. His expression makes Seungri smile, but he stills his hand nonetheless. "Go to sleep," Seunghyun says, and Seungri gives him a goodnight kiss. 

"Okay, night."  
________________

Barely three hours later, Seungri is up again. He watches as Seunghyun groans and gropes the side of the bed.

"Sorry hyung, I have to go," Seungri says sadly. 

"Don't go," Seunghyun half begs, his voice raspy from sleep. 

"I have to," Seungri repeats. He's about to leave when he leans back down and gives Seunghyun a kiss. Droplets from his freshly washed hair land on Seunghyun's cheek. "I'll see you later," Seungri says. 

"Okay," Seunghyun says and his voice sounds so small for someone so big, almost like a child's. 

Seungri leaves at that, keeping the memory of Seunghyun's cute, sad face to get him through the day.  
_________________

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" Jiyong yells as Seungri sulks. The computer screen glares in front of them, the headline on the page reading: "Is Big Bang's Seungri having a secret affair?"

"It was just one time, hyung!" Seungri cries.

"Jesus, you aren't even wearing sunglasses or--- god damn it." Jiyong ruffles his hair and sighs. "And _you_ \--" Jiyong points at Seunghyun, who's sitting beside Seungri. "Don't think just because you're older means you're saved from a scolding too. The president is going to kick _all_ our asses. Daesung and Youngbae's too."

"I know," Seunghyun says, looking guilty.

As if on cue, President Yang walks into the studio. Everyone stands up but keeps their heads down. Hyunsuk glances at the computer screen before turning right to Seungri.

"Ah, so glad you're all already on subject." He pauses, probably trying to make Seungri squirm. "Seungri as you know, I'm not against you having a relationship, but you've got to be more careful. There's a difference between having a romance and having a scandal. Don't make trouble for the company. I'll leave it at that," Hyunsuk says, and he sounds so disappointed, like a father scolding a son. "The same goes for the two of you." He's silent for another moment as the three of them nod. Seungri can feel the glare of his boss bearing down on him most of all.

They all bow and apologize simultaneously, Seungri making sure to bow extra low and extra long, still not making any eye contact. The President leaves after a long moment, making sure his presence makes a lasting impression. 

"Hyung," Jiyong begins as they all sit back down, "how did you not get caught?" he asks. 

"I wore sunglasses and a hat and a scarf. And I paid in cash so they couldn't read my card," Seunghyun answers almost robotically. Jiyong gives Seungri an I-told-you-so sort of look. 

"I'm sorry, okay?" Seungri says again, feeling really tired of having to apologize for wanting a sense of normalcy in his relationship. This is not how things should be. 

"I have tea time with Dongwook hyung," Seunghyun announces, his way of asking to leave. 

"Fine," Jiyong huffs. 

"Ugh, you're just gonna leave me?!" Seungri complains. Seunghyun shrugs before laughing. Seungri pulls a sad face. 

"Yes, I'm leaving you with big, bad Jiyong. Pfft, Seungri, the worst is over." Seunghyun gives his hand a light squeeze, sparing Jiyong from seeing them kiss. "And they're right. You should be more careful." Seunghyun gives him a serious but caring look, but all Seungri can see his disappointment. Seunghyun seems to sense Seungri's guilt and gives his hand another squeeze before he grabs his bag and heads out the door. 

Seungri smiles as he watches him leave with his little two-fingered wave. His words wash over Seungri again, reminding Seungri of how much Seunghyun really does care for him. 

"Hyung is so different around you," Jiyong comments when Seungri turns back to him. Seungri is sure he's blushing a bit. 

"I guess," he replies. 

"No, really. Like, the way he looks at you and stuff." Jiyong smiles and the tension leaves the room a little bit. Cute things are always Jiyong's weakness. It's why he can never stay mad at Seungri for long. 

"I think I should go too," Seungri says. He doesn't really have anything to do, but he knows Jiyong does. 

"Yeah, I better get back to work." Jiyong sighs and then heads for the door. "Hyung you can come back in now!"

"Jiyong hyung, wait, I have a question," Seungri interrupts, suddenly remembering a question he's been meaning to ask Jiyong for days now. Why he decided now of all times is a good time to remember, he'll never know. 

"Wait, never mind!" Jiyong yells again. Seungri hears a groan from outside. "What is it?" Jiyong asks. 

"Where... um...." Seungri pauses, unsure about what he's about to ask. "Where did you go when you and Seungho hyung dated?" Seungri coughs awkwardly. Maybe he's crossing a line, mentioning the absolutely unmentionable. It's an unspoken rule that no one is to ever speak of Jiyong and Seungho's relationship just because of how much of a disaster it was. 

Jiyong scowls a bit, just for a second, before answering. "That's easy, he had his own apartment," he answers matter-of-factly. 

And suddenly it hits Seungri, an idea so great that he's already mentally congratulating himself on a job well done.

"Can I come the fuck back inside yet?!" Byunghoon yells from out in the hall. 

"Yes!" Jiyong yells back, effectively stopping any more questions Seungri might have. Byunghoon enters and glares at the both of them.

"What the hell Jiyong? I was out there for like, twenty minutes! Why did Seunghyun leave? Why did the President show up?" Byunghoon complains. 

Jiyong just cutely pretends to zip his mouth closed.   
_________________

Seungri slams a magazine down on the table in front of Seunghyun, looking proud of himself.

"I'm eating," Seunghyun mumbles with a mouth full of food. 

"Hear me out," Seungri pleads and races around the table, scooting in beside Seunghyun, obviously not caring that they are in the public YG cafeteria. 

Seunghyun sighs. "Fine."

"Okay, so. We can't go to the dorms, and we can't go to a hotel again, but! We--you can buy _this_." Seungri fumbles with the magazine, almost tearing it as he opens it to a bookmarked page. He points at a picture of a very extravagant and expensive-looking house. 

"Okay, first of all, still eating. Second of all, why do I have to buy it? Third of all why did you pick the most obviously expensive one?" Seunghyun questions as he continues to eat. 

"We barely see each other so I had to catch you now. You have more money than me, because you have all that acting money. And there were totally way more expensive ones, I mean, this is moderately priced at best," Seungri says. 

"That is not moderately priced!" Seunghyun cries.

"For this magazine it is." Seungri sighs. "Look, this is like, the best one out of all of them. I know real estate, ok. You'll see, they're having an open house in like, a week! Clear your schedule so we can go!" Seungri tries to persuade him, hoping if Seunghyun just sees the inside then maybe he will at least consider buying _a_ house if not this one. 

"Won't it be suspicious if we go together?" Seunghyun asks. 

"It's going to be your house, I'm just helping you look because I know about houses." Seungri wiggles his eyebrows. He knows about houses, all right. 

Seunghyun frowns, and Seungri has never seen him look this upset while eating since that time he accidentally drank spoiled milk. 

"Please?" Seungri begs. Seunghyun sighs.

"Fine. We'll go look, no promises."  
_________________

Seunghyun looks upset, like a lost child, angry and unsure of what to do, for the entire car ride there. Seungri just sighs as he drives, hoping Seunghyun's mood will change by the time he actually sees the house.

When they pull up, it looks even better in person. Seungri lets out an impressed sound. Seunghyun just remains in a moody silence. 

Inside, there is classical music being played as potential buyers browse and chat amongst themselves. The decor is clean and monochromatic just like Seungri had imagined. 

"Hi, are you both potential buyers?" A well dressed woman approaches them, presumably the hostess of the open house.

"He is." Seungri points and watches as Seunghyun forces a smile.

"Well, go ahead and have a look around. I'll be here if you have any questions!" And then she saunters off to the next group of people with the same speech. 

"This is nice," Seungri says as he and Seunghyun make their way over to the food table. 

"This is stupid," Seunghyun says as he picks at some fancy hors d'oeuvres served on a toothpick with a decorative frill on the end of it.

"But the place is nice, right?" 

"I guess." Seunghyun shrugs. Seungri holds back a groan because Seunghyun isn't even looking around.

"What do I have to do to get you to think about you and me having an entire apartment to ourselves?" Seungri whispers. He doesn't mean to be harsh, but he feels like he's the one putting forth all the effort into this. 

Seunghyun throws his wasted food back onto the tray, grabs Seungri by the wrist and leads him away from the other patrons to an unsupervised room. 

"Look, it would have been nice if you had asked me, you know?" Seunghyun says with a frown. "Of course I would love to have a place with you, but I want it to be our decision, not yours. I only came here because you wanted me to. I don't even really like it," Seunghyun rants. It takes only a moment for Seungri to feel like a selfish asshole. Seunghyun is right. Seungri never really asked, he just forced. 

"I'm... I'm sorry, hyung." Seungri takes Seunghyun's hand in both of his as a small gesture, not looking him in the eye. 

He really wishes he could hug Seunghyun right now, but he really doesn't want to risk anyone coming in. Holding his hand like this is risky enough. Seungri idly plays with the ring on Seunghyun's finger, trying to think of something to say.

"Do you want to leave?" Seungri asks after a long moment. 

"Yes."

"Okay."

Seungri doesn't say anything else as he and Seunghyun leave, thanking the hostess before they do, mentioning that the house is nice but not what Seunghyun is looking for. They climb into Seungri's car and set back towards the dorms. The drive is silent aside from the radio. 

When they get back, they naturally gravitate towards the couch. Seungri clicks on the TV. He needs to hear something other than Seunghyun's silence. 

"It would be nice. To not worry about anyone coming through that door, I mean," Seunghyun finally speaks up. It's an obvious attempt at trying to ease the tension.

"I know, that's why I was so excited about it," Seungri says as he leans into Seunghyun, not really caring for what's playing on the television. Seunghyun wraps his arm around Seungri and pulls him into an embrace. 

"You should go get the magazine," Seunghyun suggests.

Seungri perks up at that. "Okay!" And then he's shuffling quickly to his room to fetch it. It's on his nightstand where he left it. 

He returns to the living room and plops next to Seunghyun with an "oof." Seungri hands the magazine over to Seunghyun, who takes it with much less excitement than Seungri has. Seunghyun looks through it slowly, reading all the details about each house as he goes along.

"The cheaper ones are in the back," Seungri notes as he looks over Seunghyun's shoulder.

Seunghyun ignores his directions and continues to look through the magazine from page to page until he stops somewhere in the middle.

"I like this one," Seunghyun says and points. It's way more expensive than what Seungri would go for. 

"Why?" Seungri asks and he doesn't mean to sound so put-off by Seunghyun's decision but it comes out that way anyway. 

"It has a lot of bedrooms. And a walk in closet," Seunghyun points out. The house they had visited earlier was definitely smaller.

"Why do you need so many bedrooms?" Seungri asks, raising a brow. 

Seunghyun shrugs. "I like the option. Plus room for more toys and stuff."

Seungri groans and hangs his head. "You do _not_ need more toys, hyung!" 

"Says you," Seunghyun argues. 

"Says a lot of people," Seungri corrects. He can see it now: a horrible, awful room filled wall to wall with bearbricks and action figures and whatever the hell else Seunghyun likes to "collect."

"Says you who plays with Legos!" Seunghyun fires back and hits Seungri in the head with the magazine. 

"Ow! Hey!" Seungri cries and tries to wrestle the magazine out of Seunghyun's grasp. Seunghyun just laughs and laughs as Seungri tries so desperately to reach for it. 

Seunghyun leans back, forcing Seungri to follow him until he's almost climbing his hyung like a tree. Unexpectedly, Seunghyun tosses the magazine away and grabs Seungri's face for a surprise kiss. 

The sound of the door unlocking brings them apart. Jiyong enters, scowling at them as he does.

"You two better have been keeping things G rated," Jiyong says.

Seunghyun and Seungri simultaneously put on innocent faces and shrug.   
_________________

"And here we have the master bedroom," their real estate agent says, leading them into an extravagantly large room. 

"Wow!" Seungri exclaims. 

"And these windows here, they're like a two way mirror. You can see out but no one can see in." She points to the enormous windows lining the interior of the room. "And also the balcony."

"Can I have a moment to speak with my hyung about what we've seen?" Seungri interrupts. The agent nods and steps out of the room. Seungri turns to Seunghyun. "Well?"

"I don't want a balcony." Seunghyun frowns. 

"Bullshit. Where will you smoke?" 

"Okay, I don't want _that_ balcony." Seunghyun points. Seungri sighs deeply.

"Oh my god, this is like, the third house we've seen! Why are you so fucking picky?!" Seungri complains, rubbing his face in a tired manner. Seunghyun only offers him a shrug.

"Sorry," he says. Seungri knows he isn't sorry at all.   
_________________

"Ah, how goes the house hunt, hyung?" Daesung asks them as they enter the apartment Seunghyun, Daesung, and Youngbae share. 

"Not so great. Seungri has no taste in houses," Seunghyun jokes, and Daesung is quick to pick up on it.

"Of course, he only knows about Lego houses," Daesung says with a playful grin. Seungri stands there and sulks as he takes it. 

"What about houses?" Youngbae asks as he emerges from his room.

"I'm helping Seunghyun hyung buy a house but he's so picky, hyung!" Seungri complains, immediately relying on Youngbae for rescue. 

"No, you just don't know what I like," Seunghyun says. 

"I do too!" Seungri argues. He could easily back up his statement and ridicule Seunghyun at the same time, but the realization that both Youngbae and Daesung know nothing of their relationship hits him and then he's not so proud of his outburst. 

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you know lots about hyung. You two are so alike and everything." Daesung rolls his eyes. Seungri starts to get mad that he can't even defend himself. 

"Don't listen to them, Seungri-yah," Youngbae says as he wraps an arm around Seungri's neck and lets it hang over Seungri's chest. It quickly turns into Youngbae playfully man-handling him by pulling him backwards roughly. 

"Hyung!" Seungri whines, shrugging Youngbae off. "Ugh screw you guys," Seungri huffs and moves for the front door. 

"Where are you going?" Seunghyun asks. 

"Downstairs," Seungri answers as he puts on his shoes and leaves. He's five steps down the hall before Seunghyun is trailing behind him.

"Hey," Seunghyun calls out, and Seungri stops but doesn't face him. "What's wrong?"

Seungri turns around.

"It's so frustrating that I can't... say... _things_!" Seungri fumbles with his words and throws his hands up in frustration. Seunghyun just laughs. 

"Things, huh?"

" _Yes_ ," Seungri hisses. 

"What things, maknae?!" Daesung calls from the open apartment door. Seungri panics and can't think of an excuse. 

"House things!" Seunghyun calls back before dragging Seungri down the hall and into the elevator around the corner. Seungri gives him an incredulous look.

" _House things_?" he asks.

"Sure, why not?" Seunghyun shrugs. They both step into the elevator, amused at themselves. 

"You forgot your shoes," Seungri notes as he looks down. Seunghyun just shrugs again.   
_________________

"Seungri, Seungri!" Seunghyun runs to him, crumpled papers in hand. He's running so fast that he practically trips over his own large feet. When he finally stops in front of Seungri, he's out of breath.

"Hyung, what--?" Before Seungri can finish Seunghyun un-crumples his papers, which turn out to be some sort of print out, and holds them up for Seungri to see.

"This!" Seunghyun declares, still slightly out of breath. 

Seungri cautiously takes the papers from Seunghyun. "This" turns out to be a print out of a house listing. Seungri wonders how exactly Seunghyun managed to search by himself, let alone find something he likes... and then he sees the price.

"Are you sure this is real? You didn't find a scam or something, right?" Seungri looks between Seunghyun and the paper in disbelief. 

"It's totally real!" Seunghyun claims. "They have a phone number and everything!"

Seungri breathes out a slight laugh because only Seunghyun could pin down the legitimacy of a house listing to just a phone number. But he decides to humor Seunghyun nonetheless.

"All right, we'll check it out."  
___________________

When they finally drive up to the house, after nearly thirty minutes of navigating in and out of various wrong turns, Seunghyun actually looks impressed. 

There are stairs that lead from the door to the main room, which is adjacent to the equally as large kitchen. Seungri watches as Seunghyun opens and closes the various cupboards, probably not really paying attention to what their agent is saying about the type of wood or marble or something. 

Seunghyun is drawn to the walk-in closet, which has enough room for about twice as many loafers and suit jackets than he actually has. He inspects all the little spaces with interest, probably imagining where he would be able to put his ring collection. 

The house is already partially furnished. There is some kitchen furniture, a big leather couch, various empty pieces of shelving, and a bed that feels like the softest clouds when Seungri lies on it.

"Hyung," Seungri says before pulling Seunghyun onto the bed with him.

"Wha- _oh_."

"You have to buy this fucking house. Or at least this bed," Seungri says, eyes closed, absorbing the comfort of the bed. 

"I know. It's perfect," Seunghyun says and sighs, content. They lie in silence for a bit before Seunghyun rolls over and on top of Seungri. He thinks Seunghyun is about to say something really corny when he's taken by surprise.

"I want you to fuck me on this bed. Right now," Seunghyun says in an especially low voice as he nips at Seungri's jaw.

"Shit," Seungri curses. He would really love to take Seunghyun up on that offer. It has been so long since the time in the hotel and quick, passing kisses followed up by jacking off in the shower by himself really isn't cutting it anymore. 

Seunghyun is straddling him, and Seungri can't do much to stop him even though he knows he really should. Instead he opens his mouth for Seunghyun's tongue and gropes the older man's sides. 

"We can't," Seungri begins to protest, but then Seunghyun is sucking at his neck, probably leaving a mark. Seungri bites back a moan. He knows their agent will be back any second. "Hyung," he tries again. Seunghyun sits up.

"I know." And then Seunghyun is up and off of him. "But I mean it. Not now, but soon." 

Seungri remembers it as a promise.  
_________________

Within the week Seunghyun fills out the paperwork and the villa is all his. Seungri guides him through the process, making sure his hyung doesn't get scammed out of his money just because he's rich. The house is sold at what Seungri would like to call a reasonable price for a very nice house in an exclusive "rich people only" neighborhood. 

It's almost one in the morning when Seunghyun and Seungri enter the house for the first time on their own. Seungri can't lie and say he isn't excited. No hyungs, no dogs, _no one_ but they are here. And no one will find out they are here for a while. Seungri closes his eyes and smiles as he lets a joyful sigh out through his nose.

"You look happy," Seunghyun says. Seungri goes to him and wraps his arms around his waist.

"Because I'm alone." A kiss. "With you." Another kiss. 

Seunghyun hums in agreement and leans down to kiss Seungri again. Seungri easily loses himself in the sensation, moving his lips over Seunghyun's at a languid pace over and over again. 

The anxiety that anyone could walk in at any moment is gone. Seungri feels relief that he can actually kiss Seunghyun without having to worry about how long they've been doing it or if someone is going to walk through the door. 

Seunghyun's fingers slide into his hair at the same time his tongue enters Seungri's mouth. Seungri moves his hands to the nape of Seunghyun's neck and massages the bottom of his scalp, making Seunghyun hum into the kiss. The vibration of it tickles his lips a bit.

Seunghyun's hands slide down from his hair to his face, to his neck, and then to his chest, resting there for only a moment before pushing Seungri's jacket aside. Seungri lets it fall off of his arms and onto the floor. 

Seungri begins to unbutton Seunghyun's suit jacket when suddenly he's being pushed backwards. He puffs a laugh onto Seunghyun's lips as he lets Seunghyun guide him through the house, not quite being able to undo the buttons as he should. 

They enter a room, and Seungri opens his eyes in time for the backs of his knees to hit the foot of a bed. He falls backwards onto it, and Seunghyun is looming over him in seconds. He looks down at Seungri, his eyes dark with lust. Seungri cowers a bit under his gaze, but is more turned on by it than afraid of it. 

Seunghyun pushes and pulls Seungri further up on the bed and positions himself between Seungri's legs. Seungri sucks in a breath, not quite used to being in this position but not really hating it either. 

Seungri was initially attracted to Seunghyun's stage persona after all. He remembers watching and listening to the deep, fierce rumble of his hyung's rapping, entranced by how he seemed to move an entire crowd with his sheer intensity. He had always thought that intensity would transfer to the bedroom and now he's finally seeing it.

Seunghyun doesn't ask for permission; he just goes for it. He never stops to ask if Seungri is okay like this, and Seungri wouldn't have it any other way. The idea of being dominated by Seunghyun excites him far too much. 

Seunghyun forces their hips together, slow and purposeful. The drag of their clothed groins against each other gives Seungri a jolt of painful pleasure. He hears Seunghyun sigh above him as he sets an even pace. Seungri's jeans feel too tight and the denim creates a rough friction, but Seungri isn't really sure he hates it because he spreads his legs all the same.

Seunghyun stops after a few thrusts and then Seungri feels hands at the zipper of his pants. He reaches out for Seunghyun's pants too. Both of their jeans and boxers are partly shoved down thighs, exposing only what they need. Seunghyun brings their cocks together with his palm and begins moving forward again. 

The friction is different. It's hotter, slicker. They're sweating because they're both too over-dressed to be doing this and the heater is up too high but neither of them care because they need it that badly. Anything aside from kissing here or there has been non-existent in their relationship for a while. The physical contact is way overdue.

Seungri moans and wraps his legs and arms around Seunghyun, wanting to get that much closer. Seunghyun's head ends up in the crook of Seungri's neck and he doesn't miss a beat as he begins to suck and kiss at the exposed skin. His hot breath tickles Seungri's ear and makes his cheeks burn. 

Seunghyun's other hand slides across his face, into his hair and back down again before forcing his head to turn and their lips to meet. The kiss is messy, and Seunghyun's thrusting is erratic, uneven. Seungri doesn't even care because he doesn't it need it to be absolutely perfect-- he just needs to feel it. 

He feels the coiling in his lower half and knows he's about to come. He doesn't have a chance to warn Seunghyun before his orgasm rips through him. All he can do is moan into Seunghyun's open mouth as he bucks and shudders, clawing his hands into the fabric of Seunghyun's jacket. 

Seunghyun follows him soon after, driving into Seungri relentlessly. He pulls at Seungri's hair and calls out his name as he hits his peak. It's the first time Seungri has ever heard his real name from Seunghyun without the word "little" preceding it. It is a bit strange to share the same name with your boyfriend, but the way Seunghyun says it lets Seungri know that Seunghyun isn't talking about himself. Seungri comforts him afterwards, his hands smoothing up and down Seunghyun's back as Seunghyun falls onto him. 

Seungri feels sticky and uncomfortable and warm, but he doesn't have the strength to move. Seunghyun is too heavy, but Seungri doesn't want to complain. He just lies there, holding on to Seunghyun who he's sure is halfway asleep. Seunghyun eventually grunts and rolls off of him. 

Seungri turns, and Seunghyun is smiling with his eyes closed. Seungri smiles back at him even though Seunghyun can't see.

"Don't fall asleep. You have a promise to keep," Seungri says, remembering the last time they were in this bed. 

Seunghyun opens one eye. He groans in an upward tone as if to ask "what?"

"You wanted to have sex on this bed."

"Oh yeah," Seunghyun says before yawning. "Rain check?"

Seungri sighs. "You're so lazy." And then he playfully shoves at Seunghyun. "At least clean up before you go to sleep." Seungri rises then, looking for something to wipe himself off with. Of course, there's nothing there so he shrugs and laughs to himself as he plucks off one of Seunghyun's socks. 

By the time Seungri is done with himself, Seunghyun is snoring. Seungri rolls his eyes and helps out his boyfriend. He first cleans him up (with his other sock) and then removes his jeans before pulling his boxers back up. Seunghyun looks silly in a nice suit jacket and boxers but Seungri isn't about to wrestle the jacket off of him. He looks comfortable enough.

Instead he climbs onto the bed beside Seunghyun and spoons him from behind, depending on his body heat to make up for the lack of blankets. 

________________

Seungri wakes up gradually the next morning as the sunlight beaming behind his closed eyes seems to become more persistent after each passing second. Apparently, the house is nice enough to come with nearly everything but curtains. He tries to block the sunshine out with his hand only to realize Seunghyun is too firmly wrapped around him for him to move. Seungri groans as he squeezes his eyes shut and turns into Seunghyun's front as best he can. He feels rather than hears a deep sigh from Seunghyun's chest as he stirs. 

"Go back to sleep," Seunghyun mumbles.

"The sun," Seungri complains. Seunghyun just shushes him and holds Seungri tighter. But Seungri is too awake now. He sighs and leaves the comfort of the bed after wrestling himself free. He watches Seunghyun groan and roll over before he walks into the hall. 

A few steps outside of the bedroom he comes upon the realization that there's no food to eat or coffee to drink. There's no TV to watch. There isn't even soap or shampoo so he can shower. Seungri turns back around, intent on waking Seunghyun up. Maybe they could go back to the dorms and shower and then go out for breakfast. Perhaps they could even persuade Byungyung hyung to go shopping for Seunghyun's new home. 

"Hyung, get up." Seungri pushes him and Seunghyun manages to grunt but remains asleep. "Oh come on," Seungri grumbles. 

After a few more prods and jabs, Seunghyun is still asleep. Seungri decides to leave without him. He has the courtesy to leave a note in the form of a text message before leaving. 

When he gets back to the dorms, Jiyong gives him a once over before laughing. 

"Long night?" Jiyong sneers. So maybe Seungri doesn't look his best right now, so what?

"Shut up, hyung," Seungri says before slamming the bathroom door. 

After his shower he walks out into the living room and Jiyong isn't there anymore. He shrugs, not really caring to talk to him anyway. He goes into the kitchen, deciding that the fridge is in his better interests and is eyeing the orange juice just as his phone rings. 

"Hi, hyung," Seungri answers, knowing who it is without having to look.

"I can't believe you left me here!" Seunghyun whines, and Seungri can actually hear his voice echo throughout the empty house a bit. 

"It's your house; you gotta learn how to enjoy it without me in it some time!" Seungri smirks to himself. 

"Where are you?" Seunghyun asks.

"Home." Seungri juggles between a cup and the bottle of orange juice in one hand and his phone in the other. 

"Are you coming back?"

"Not yet. Why don't you come over? We can eat together," Seungri suggests as he successfully pours himself a glass of orange juice. 

"I'd rather you come back here so we can fuck instead," Seunghyun says and Seungri is sure he means it to be seductive but all Seungri can do is laugh.

"Later," Seungri promises. "So, you coming over?"

"Why should I? You left me. And you ruined my socks!" Seunghyun huffs and Seungri can just see his overly exaggerated pout.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Seungri says with a laugh. "In bed," he adds as an afterthought. 

Seunghyun sighs. "Fine." With that he hangs up.

Seungri laughs to himself as he puts away his phone. He finally takes a drink of his orange juice when he sees Youngbae peer around the corner. He nearly spits it out right then, but ends up choking instead.

"H-hyung," Seungri says as he wipes his mouth. When the hell did he get here?

"Hi."

"You waiting for Jiyong hyung? Is he in his room or something?" Seungri stalls, looking around, not seeing the leader anywhere. Damn, he could really use a distraction right about now. Just how much of that did Youngbae hear?

"No," Jiyong says as he rounds the corner right behind Youngbae, looking unimpressed. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"Having some orange juice?" Seungri shrugs cutely, but it has no effect on either of them.

"Are you...." Youngbae stops like he's trying to find the words, like he's putting the puzzle together. "Are you in a relationship with TOP hyung?" 

Seungri feels the blood drain from his face upon hearing that question. 

"U-u-um," Seungri stutters and blinks rapidly, running through possible excuses in his mind but unable to pinpoint any good ones. "No, of course not!" Seungri lies, going for just plain denial. "What gave you that idea?"

"We heard your phone conversation, stupid." Jiyong hangs his head and groans. He rises with a laugh, however. "Just what are you going to make up to him 'in bed'?"

"That's none of your business, hyung!" Seungri says.

"How long has this been going on, maknae?" Youngbae asks cautiously, halting the other two's bickering. 

"A while," Seungri admits. Youngbae just raises his brows, indirectly asking for a better explanation. "Like, a month?" Seungri raises his hands because it's not like he's been counting the days or anything. 

"So, he's your... boyfriend?" Youngbae nearly blushes upon saying the word. Fuck, this is awkward. But at least Youngbae isn't yelling at him like he's always expected. 

"Um... yeah," Seungri confirms. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Seungri asks, really afraid of how many people Youngbae could tell. 

"Of course he's not going to tell anyone," Jiyong says, narrowing his eyes at him. 

Seungri sighs in relief. "Good."

"Yeah, Seungri. Why would I tell anyone? I don't even care." Youngbae puts his arm around Seungri's shoulders. "Just as long as you're both happy." He smiles. 

"Thanks hyu--ack," Seungri squawks as Youngbae turns his friendly hug into a chokehold. "Hyung!" Seungri whines, grasping at the strong arm trapping him, but he ends up laughing all the same.   
_________________

The first time the other hyungs come to visit, Seungri has to scramble to hide his duffle bag of clothes he keeps there. The others insisted upon seeing Seunghyun's new villa before they all have to leave for Japan, giving Seungri zero time to hide his belongings. He ends up shoving the bag under the bed right as the others file into the room, following him on his "tour." Seungri having decided on showing the others around as Seunghyun uses the bathroom. 

"Hyung's room is really cool, see?" Seungri says, walking around the expanse of open space. 

Youngbae and Daesung pretend to pay attention while Jiyong is distracted. Seungri watches in horror from across the room as Jiyong first inspects, then pulls out his duffle bag from under the bed. All of his clothes spill onto the floor as Jiyong grabs the bag by the wrong end.

"Oops," Jiyong says and drops the bag as if no one saw. 

"Hyung, what's that?" Daesung walks over to Jiyong. He picks up a shirt. "Isn't this yours, maknae?" He picks up another piece of clothing. "And this?"

"Uh... of course not!" Seungri says. Jiyong and Youngbae simultaneously hang their heads. Denial never seems to work for him. 

"What the hell are you all doing in my bedroom---?" Seunghyun freezes in the doorway, trailing off as he takes in the sight before him. "It's not what it looks like!" he shouts. The room fills with an awkward silence. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Jiyong facepalms. "They're dating, Daesung." He gestures between Seungri and Seunghyun. 

"No way." Daesung gapes, looking between them.

"Sorry, Daesung." Seunghyun frowns, looking guilty. 

Seungri grabs a pillow off of the bed and screams into it.   
_________________

"Maybe it's good that they found out?" Seunghyun says. He sits next to Seungri on a bench in the terminal as they wait for their flight. Seungri has been sulking ever since they all left the apartment. 

"No, it's not." Seungri's voice is muffled by his hands which are covering his face in embarrassment. 

"At least Jiyong can't blackmail us anymore?" Seunghyun tries again.

"No, now all three of them can blackmail us."

"Like Daesung or Youngbae would blackmail anyone, stupid." Seunghyun rolls his eyes.

"Well, you don't know that!" Seungri cries. 

"I'm not going to blackmail you, but Youngbae might," Daesung says, appearing behind them with a big smile. 

"I would not!" Youngbae scoffs, trailing right behind Daesung. 

"I will," Jiyong says from the left. "Hyung let me throw a party in your big-ass house."

"Hell no," Seunghyun says and flips Jiyong off. Seungri laughs and high fives Seunghyun. 

"Oh you think it's funny, huh, maknae? It's gonna be real funny when your shit's out on the curb. You two practically live together anyway." Jiyong tsk's and walks away towards a coffee stand.

"He's just mad because I'm not home anymore. He doesn't have anyone to pick on," Seungri says after Jiyong is out of earshot.

"I know! He keeps coming upstairs to pick on me instead!" Daesung complains. All of them laugh. 

Despite his initial embarrassment, Seungri feels that this might turn out better than he expects. 

It isn't long before they board the plane, back to Japan again for a short string of promotions. As fate would have it, Seunghyun and Seungri end up sitting next to each other. Seungri was planning to complain if he couldn't anyway. 

He takes Seunghyun's hand in his for the take-off, both of them watching the ground disappear out the airplane window. 

"Remember the last time we were in an airport? On an airplane?" Seungri asks. 

"Huh?" Seunghyun looks at him questioningly.

"When I... assaulted you in an airport bathroom," Seungri says with a smirk, proud of his choice of words. Seunghyun puffs out a laugh.

"Yeah," Seunghyun agrees and squeezes Seungri's hand.   
_________________

_\--one month ago--_

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" Seunghyun asks as they stand around in the terminal, waiting for their flight. 

"Uh... I don't know what you're talking about," Seungri lies when on the inside he's freaking about because ,fuck, was he really staring? 

"Liar! You keep giving me this ultra-creepy stare. Like, like, I don't know!" Seunghyun throws his hands up as he rambles, failing to make an analogy.

Seungri doesn't really want to have this conversation, not now, not ever. Sure maybe he has had a bit of a man-crush on his hyung for the past few months, but he sure as fuck wasn't expecting a confrontation about it. 

"You're seeing things," Seungri lies again. 

"Ugh, you're such a little liar!" Seunghyun gives him a little shove before walking away. "Whatever." 

On the plane, luck would have it that Seungri ends up sitting right next to Seunghyun. Seungri tries very hard not to look at him for the entire flight. Seunghyun doesn't make it that easy, however.

"Seungri, hey." A poke to his shoulder. "Heeey, Seungri." A finger in his face. "Hey." 

Seungri doesn't respond but moves away as far away as he can get, his poker face slipping a bit. Seunghyun doesn't get the message so Seungri changes tactics. 

"Don't do that!" Seungri complains and rubs his shoulder. 

"Do what?" Seunghyun asks as he pushes a finger into Seungri's ribs.

"Stop!" Seungri whisper-yells, afraid to wake the sleeping passengers seated around them. Seunghyun just laughs. "Leave me alone."

"Psh. You like it," Seunghyun says, smug. Seungri hates how the hyungs play human target with him, but Seunghyun hyung is always at least ten times worse than the others. Seungri would rather be choked by Youngbae while Jiyong touched his face and Daesung held his arms than succumb to Seunghyun's teasing. From him, it's too much. Maybe because of certain reasons, but Seungri isn't ready to admit that to himself yet.

"I do not!" Seungri denies. He rubs his side, trying to get rid of the feel of Seunghyun's touch more than anything. 

"Mmhmm," Seunghyun pretends to agree, and then he finally drops the subject. Seungri knows it's just a break in the game, however. 

He puts in his earphones to let Seunghyun know he's done playing. He's busy shuffling for a song he actually likes when he feels Seunghyun's hand on his thigh. Seungri nearly drops his iPod. 

Seunghyun's hand massages him slowly, his fingers curling just so on the inside of Seungri's thigh. He just watches stupidly as Seunghyun does it. Seungri knows he should probably push Seunghyun away or at least tell him to stop, but before he can bring himself to, his right earphone is pulled out and then--

"Just admit that you like me," Seunghyun says, his voice low. Seungri shivers and hates himself a little bit for it. 

"Fuck," Seungri says. Seunghyun better not be teasing him. He can't take this. "Don't tease me," Seungri says before he can stop himself. He knows he practically just admitted his feelings with that and curses inwardly. 

"Why not?" Seunghyun asks. 

" _Because_!" Seungri whispers sharply. 

"Because why?" Seunghyun smirks, obviously enjoying all too much how flustered Seungri is getting. 

"I can't," Seungri says, stopping himself from taking that sentence any further. 

"You can't what?"

"I just, I just can't, okay?! Just stop touching me." Seungri throws Seunghyun's hand away from him. 

Seunghyun seems a little dumbfounded. "Are you okay?"

"No!"

"What's wrong?"

"You! You're what's wrong!" Seungri looks into Seunghyun's eyes, angry. Seunghyun looks hurt, and it throws Seungri off a bit.

"You don't like me?" Seunghyun asks. 

"No, well-- yes. Well--I don't know." Seungri sighs, defeated. 

Seunghyun looks so confused, and honestly, Seungri is a bit himself. Isn't Seunghyun just messing with him? When did this turn into some sort of confrontation? 

Seunghyun looks away from him, seemingly embarrassed. "Never mind," he says. 

Seeing how disappointed Seunghyun is gives Seungri a bit of hope that this is all more than just a game. Biting the inside of his cheek, Seungri looks at the floor as he confesses.

"Just," he pauses with a sigh, "don't tease me anymore unless you mean it." 

"I mean it," Seunghyun says without missing a beat. Seungri's wide eyes meet Seunghyun's dead serious ones, and Seungri is no longer questioning his motives. 

"We'll be landing in Seoul in five minutes," the pilot announces over the loud speaker as the lights flicker on. Suddenly, everyone else on the plane stirs, and Seunghyun looks away. He acts nonchalant and takes out his phone. Seungri busies himself again with his iPod even though he doesn't feel like listening to music anymore. 

It is possibly the longest, most awkward plane landing of Seungri's life. 

Seunghyun makes no eye contact, no acknowledgement of what just happened between them. Seungri's heart keeps alternating between racing and nearly slowing to a stop. He knows his anxiety is written all over his face. 

"What's wrong with you?" Youngbae asks from the next aisle over. Seungri fakes a smile, ready to make up something when Seunghyun speaks up for him.

"Oh, he's just feeling a little plane sick. Like car sick," Seunghyun says, ever so nonchalant. Seungri thinks of how that makes no fucking sense. 

"Oh, you should have made hyung give you the window seat, maknae," Youngbae says before turning his attention back to his iPad. To him, hyung obviously is taking care of it. 

After they _finally_ get off the plane, Seunghyun pulls Seungri aside for a millisecond.

"Meet me in the bathroom in ten minutes," he says, pointing to a nearby restroom and then walks elsewhere, leaving Seungri dumbfounded. 

Seungri feels like an idiot standing in the handicap stall of the bathroom alone when it has been well over fifteen minutes. At least two people have come in and out and Seungri is thinking that whatever Seunghyun has planned is a bad idea. 

Seungri hears the bathroom door open and really hopes it's not someone on their way to drop the kids off at the pool when suddenly he hears a voice.

"Seungri, you in here?"

" _Yes_ ," Seungri hisses and opens the stall door. It's Seunghyun, finally, standing there with a big grin on his face. He walks forward and ushers Seungri back inside the stall, turning to lock it before setting his eyes back on him. 

Seunghyun pushes him back into the wall, his touch gentle yet forceful. Seungri's brain immediately picks up on the warm, large hands holding him, and it's enough to make him think of inappropriate things and for his pulse to speed up. 

Seunghyun holds him against the wall and seems to hesitate for a moment before he starts to lean down and then everything clicks in Seungri's mind and he closes his eyes just in time for Seunghyun to kiss him. So this is Seunghyun's plan.

It's soft, nothing like what he'd been fantasizing about for the past couple months. Seunghyun moves away too early, too soon for Seungri to really enjoy it. 

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," he says, smiling.

"Then why did you fucking stop?" It's more of a statement than a question before Seungri pulls Seunghyun back down into a kiss completely unlike Seunghyun's. 

Seungri takes over then, directing Seunghyun through each motion of his lips. Seunghyun follows him completely, which throws Seungri off a bit. In his fantasies, Seunghyun is the one who is dominating him, not the other way around. 

Seungri tests him, lets up on his kisses just a bit to see if Seunghyun would take over, and to Seungri's surprise, he doesn't. Seungri takes his test a little further and switches their positions, turning and shoving Seunghyun into the wall. And again, to Seungri's surprise, Seunghyun lets out something close to a moan. Seungri stops.

"Are you-- are you letting me take over?" he asks, loosening his grip a bit. 

"Is that a problem?" Seunghyun asks back.

"No, I mean, it's just, I didn't think that you were...." Seungri stops, unsure of how to tell Seunghyun he didn't know that Seunghyun isn't all aggressive and dominant when it comes to this sort of thing. It's practically a 180º from how he was on the plane. 

"I don't like taking charge," Seunghyun admits.

"Does that mean you're a bottom?" Seungri laughs a bit at his own joke. 

"Yeah." Seunghyun smiles. "That's okay, right?" 

And then the gears in Seungri's mind grind to a halt because did Seunghyun just say that he is a _bottom_ and ask if it's okay?

Okay? It's fucking spectacular. 

"Y-yeah," Seungri chokes out because it looks a little over-zealous to jump up and down like a kid on Christmas morning because Seungri no longer has the anxiety of being the bottom to someone else.

It had been something Seungri worried about from the moment his little attraction to his hyung had started. The thought of having a dick up his ass never sounded that appealing, but he had made sure all his fantasies included this little detail since he was absolutely, one hundred percent sure that Choi Seunghyun would bottom to no one.

Seungri captures Seunghyun's lips again, full force. He shoves his tongue in Seunghyun's mouth, and Seunghyun lets him. He bites Seunghyun's lips, and Seunghyun lets him. He pushes Seunghyun into the wall, and Seunghyun lets him. 

Seungri is practically drunk with power, and Seunghyun takes all of it, every push, every nip, everything. It feels so good to be in control like this. 

And then the bathroom door opens and they stop with a shuddering breath. 

They listen as a person walks in and goes into the stall next to theirs. They wait in a dead silence as the person takes their sweet time using the facilities. Seungri's wide eyes stare up into Seunghyun's own while his ears are somewhere else. He can tell Seunghyun is doing the same. Seungri knows any little movement or noise could easily give them away. 

He hears the person meticulously wash their hands; the running water sounds to be on for at least a couple minutes. Since when did water take that long to heat up? Eventually the person leaves and a sigh escapes each of their mouths when the door closes.

"I don't think we can do this here," Seungri admits, a little crestfallen. Seunghyun makes a face. 

"I can't just go out there like this." Seunghyun looks down and Seungri follows his eyes to see an impressive bulge in Seunghyun's jeans.

"What the fuck? We were just kissing!" Seungri exclaims.

"I know, but I've been thinking about you all day and maybe I warmed myself up before coming here?" Seunghyun pouts and shrugs a bit, and Seungri groans.

"Why would you--ah, fuck it."

Maybe it's a little too soon in their "relationship" for this sort of thing, but Seungri reaches down to undo Seunghyun's jeans nonetheless.

"Wait! Um, nevermind!" Seunghyun says as he swats Seungri's hands away.

"What's the problem?" Seungri asks. 

Seunghyun looks at the floor. "Nothing," He says. 

"Well, okay then," Seungri says as he gets right back to it, but this time Seunghyun slinks away. "What are you---?"

"Just never mind, okay," Seunghyun says. Seungri narrows his eyes.

"You were just complaining about it! I'm just trying to help," Seungri says. After a moment, he reaches back down and pauses with his fingers on the zipper. Seunghyun doesn't look at him, but doesn't try to stop him again either.

"Just don't, just don't look at it," Seunghyun says shyly. Seungri smiles to himself, practically loving how his hyung is the embarrassed one for once. 

"I'll be quick," Seungri promises. 

Seungri reaches down and hastily undoes Seunghyun's jeans. There is no time to be romantic about it; someone could walk in at any moment. Seungri's hand barely brushes against Seunghyun's clothed erection whilst pulling down his zipper and Seunghyun moans at the touch. 

Seungri shushes him, and he can tell it's difficult for Seunghyun to contain his noises when Seungri actually grabs a hold of his dick. Seungri looks up at his face instead of down below, watching Seunghyun's brow furrow and his lower lip disappear between his teeth. It turns Seungri on knowing that he could do that to Seunghyun, but he pushes those feelings aside. This has to be business. 

Seunghyun is hard and hot in his hand as Seungri works him at a fast pace, wishing he could really appreciate this particular part of Seunghyun's anatomy. But he knows they can't risk getting caught, this has to be done quickly. 

Seunghyun throws his head back and gives small thrusts into Seungri's fist, tiny noises and harsh breaths escaping every now and then. Seungri continues to urge him to be quiet, but at the same time he wishes he could hear Seunghyun moan his heart out. 

Seungri indulges himself a bit and slows down, just a little, just to really feel Seunghyun. He takes the time to smear a little bit of precome on his palm, to ease the slide. Seungri wishes he could revel in how sexy that is, that Seunghyun is that turned on by him. 

He slows to practically a stop and finally looks down at Seunghyun's cock slowly sliding in and out of his fist. Seungri lets out a small curse as he does, impressed and a little more turned on than he should be. He knows he said he wouldn't, but the curiosity was killing him. 

"Don't," Seunghyun warns. Seungri looks back up at him. He fights the feelings screaming at him from down below as he speeds up again. 

"Oh god, Seungri, yes," Seunghyun murmurs and Seungri gently shushes him again, wishing that voice didn't arouse him as much as it does. 

It doesn't take long for Seunghyun to come in his hand. Seungri makes sure he stops it from getting on their clothes with his palm, feeling the warmth spread on his hand as Seunghyun gasps and shudders.

Seunghyun catches his breath as he tucks himself back in his jeans. Seungri is practically doing the same. He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He grabs tissue to wipe his hands before he feels himself briefly and thanks god that he isn't hard. They couldn't be in here any longer. 

"You good?" Seungri asks after it seems like Seunghyun has calmed down a bit. 

"Yeah, thanks." With that Seunghyun gives him a chaste kiss. When he leans back he has the dopiest smile on his face and it makes Seungri laugh before they head for the door.

"Hey, wait. Act like you're sick. I told the others I came in here to check on you." Seunghyun says, and Seungri groans. 

"Yeah, like that!" Seunghyun smiles.

"Really, hyung?" Seungri rolls his eyes and then walks out the door with a smile.  
_________________

On the plane, Seungri smiles to himself at the memory as he rests his head on Seunghyun's shoulder. Seunghyun keeps a hold of his hand on top of their shared armrest. They ignore the jokes and the giggles coming from their band mates about their closeness, too content with each other to care about anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> -completed feb 2012 on LJ-
> 
> I wrote this mainly for two reasons. one is because I never write topri from seungri's pov and two is because topri with top bottoming doesn't exist. but then it turned out super long and porny. oh god why is this so long and porny? I've never had to split a fic into two entries before. anyway, this is set in about oct 2010 if you were unsure. between the time of beautiful hangover promos and seoul tokyo musical festival. but the timeline doesn't get any more specific than that because neither of them were doing anything significant aside from seungri filming enjoy today and top going to 5849459 awards shows. also I finished this back in nov 2011 but had a hard time finding a beta. I did finally find one, but idk how to credit them which sucks because they really did an amazing job helping me! anyway, comments and critiques loved!! also a PSA: anon comments are on. so you don't have to be scared. :)


End file.
